


Alone Again

by ishipacowboyandanarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Funeral, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipacowboyandanarcher/pseuds/ishipacowboyandanarcher
Summary: Short and not so sweet. 20 years into the future Jesse McCree dies and Hanzo has to deal with the loss of his husband.





	

Their bed dipped beneath Hanzo’s singular weight. Hanzo breathed in the red material. The scent of smoke, whisky and sweat hit him harder than the sobs that followed. What was his was ripped from his life and yet again he was alone. The man that he had been with for over 20 years, gone in less than a moment. The undeniable fact of death – faced by many daily. Hanzo had dealt with death before, and even given it out, some of those deserving and some of those not deserving. Still, nothing he had done before, nothing he had ever seen or experienced before had left him worse than this. He had lost the one thing that meant everything to him and eventually the world would soon forget about Jesse McCree. The world would never know how much Jesse did. He offered a hand when it wasn’t needed. He was silent and still when it was needed. He was always doing the things he thought was right and wouldn’t ever regret his mistakes because that’s what they were – his. He took everything on his shoulders and still stood tall and defied what was against him. Despite all of this there were times when he wasn’t at his best. He would still have nightmares and phantom pains. He would still sometimes drink too much and complain about the hangover. He was careless and crass on the battlefield. Anyone in his way wouldn’t be there for too long. The man who would offer himself for Hanzo and expected nothing in return. The man who would unconditionally love Hanzo for who he is, not for who he was or what he did in the past. A man who lived in the present and not the past. And this man was Hanzo’s. The one that he could come home to and would smile and embrace him like they were newly-wed. The honeymoon phase that never ended.

Hanzo curled up on Jesse’s side of the bed, which he could swear was still warm. He thought about the many nights spent in this bed, simply existing next to each other, fit together like a puzzle. Hanzo sobbed into a serape without any dignity. He could still feel his fingers rubbing through the scraggly beard and how Jesse would squirm under Hanzo’s teasing touch to his sides. How Jesse would hug Hanzo so hard that sometime he felt as though he would break in half. The slight chub on his stomach which was masked by thick brown hair. His soft lips pressed into his own.

Hanzo shook his head and rose from the bed. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room. He wanted to hear the jingling of spurs behind him. He wanted to feel the warm hands pressed against his stomach. He wanted to feel the scraggly beard and warm breath on his neck. He wanted. He was broken out of his haze due to the phone in his pocket ringing. It was Angela.

“Hello?” Hanzo sniffled a bit away from the phone.

“Hi, Hanzo, it’s Angela. You’re still set for Friday right?” She asked politely.

“Yes.” He responded briefly.

“Alright, I’ll make sure everyone is aware. Thank you.”  
-  
After many more moments of longing and losing, Hanzo made it to Friday. The day he would last see the man he still called his. He hauled himself out of bed. He had to pull himself into the shower and then pull himself out. The struggle to do anything was overwhelmed by wanting to give the best for the man who gave his all. Hanzo buttoned up the white shirt and pulled over a black tie and blazer. His pants recently ironed and shoes polished to perfection. The archer wore his salt and pepper hair in a loose pony-tail as he did when he was a boy. He wrapped the serape around the suit. A stark contrast of red and black.

Everyone that was important to Jesse was grouped in a large hall just outside of the burial site. Genji and Zenyatta, Angela and Fareeha, Reinhardt and Ana and even Jack and Gabe showed up. People that would have been the closest to Jesse. People he saw as his fathers, his sisters and even his brothers. People that Hanzo came to knew over many years of Overwatch. The group, upon seeing Hanzo’s arrival walked outside to start the service. The service leader spoke and gave his speech, but knowing he was short on time and the amount of people waiting to speak, he spoke faster.

Genji’s speech was first. He spoke about their time in Blackwatch and their many adventures together. Hanzo zoned out, he was too focused on the memories that flooded back to him. Their wedding, how Jesse wore his wide smile and tears of joy streamed down his face. How they danced till their feet were raw. The wonderful atmosphere and hugging and crying, so happy to see them together. Hanzo could swore he felt the large calloused hand on his shoulder. He swore he could smell the earthy cigarillos that Jesse smoked. He swore he could hear the southern drawl and deep bellied laugh.

“Hanzo.” Genji poked him and nodded to the stand. Hanzo took a deep breath and prepared himself. He looked out at the small gathering.

“Jesse was my best friend. He was the foundation to what lead me to being okay again. He was the person that would be there for me and lend me a hand when everyone else shunned me for what I had done.”

The casket started to lower.

“Jesse was the eye of my hurricane. The calm to my raging storm that was keen on taking out everything in its path. You may think of Jesse as a son” Hanzo indicated to Gabe Jack and Ana.

“A best friend” nodding to Genji.

“Or even a brother.” He said towards Angela and Fareeha. The casket fell lower and lower.  
“But Jesse was more than this. He was a fundamental part in all of our lives. The lives of the ones he loved so dearly. How many times had Jesse helped you when you were weak? How many times had he been the one to volunteer for anything or for anyone with a smile. He was the man who I had the privilege to call my own.”

“So, to Jesse McCree. The man who was a legend in all aspects of his life, and wanted no recognition for his work. For all my life I had felt like I was worthless. I was doomed for failure and that I never deserved redemption or forgiveness. After all I had done an unspeakable act upon many; even those close to me. I was at the lowest point in my life when I saw an easy going smile on an outlandishly handsome man. He offered me more than just a pitiful look. This is the man that I called fool and idiot more times than I can count and yet he persisted in his endeavours. That easy going laugh lifted me out of my own self-hatred. Now my only wish is to hear it one last time.” Hanzo’s voice cracked on the last words but he still stood there as the tears flew down his face. The casket hit the bottom of the grave.

“So thank you Jesse McCree. For being my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was given and my attempt at angst was born.   
> Any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know because this wasn't beta'd.


End file.
